Something's Gotta Give
by lost-in-a-moment
Summary: MerDer. Derek didn't move to Seattle when he did, instead he moved there a year later looking for a new life, and found a house that needed roommates, what he wasn't expecting was Meredith.
1. New Roommate, Lets Celebrate!

_**Something's Gotta Give**_

**New Roommate, Lets Celebrate!**

Here I am standing outside of a big old house, the Seattle rain coming down fast, completely drenching me from the second I stepped out of the cab. I pull the flyer out of my jacket pocket to double check the address, I look up again and it being the right address I start to walk to the porch, I walk up the steps and over to the door where I stop. I sigh, run a hand through my thick wet hair and knock on the big glass door.

After a minute I see someone coming down the stairs, not able to see what they look like yet, then she comes a little closer and I feel as if someone sucked the air out of my lungs because I stopped breathing. The woman coming to the door was breathtaking, she had a very petite figure, with long dirty blond hair slightly covering her face. I sucked in a deep breath to regain my posture as she opened the door.

She looked at me skeptically not knowing who I was. "Hi I'm Derek, I called earlier and left a message about the flyer." I said handing her the flyer.

"Oh! Right! Derek umm... Shepard right?" I nodded and smiled as she bit her lip. "Well hi Derek I'm Meredith Grey come on in and we can talk about the roommate thing." And she moved aside for me to come in.

As I walked by I noticed a captivating smell coming from her which was making me want to be closer to her just to breath her in. "I'll take your jacket." I hear her say, so I quickly took off my jacket and handed it to her, she put it on a hook and gestured for me to follow her. As I followed her she said, "So did you just move to Seattle?"

"Ya. I've been here before for my job and stuff like that, but this is totally different from New York." I said as I walked beside her.

"New York wow! So what makes someone from New York move to well... Seattle?" She asked as she tilted her head over to look at me.

"Well, one I got a job offer a year ago that happened to be still open, and two I just got out of a really bad divorce where I ended up losing everything and really badly needed a change of scenery."

We walked into the living room and we sat down on the couch. "Oh! Well sorry about the divorce. Do you want something to drink or something." she asked, I could tell she was a little uneasy.

"No I'm fine thanks." I said giving her a reassuring smile hoping it will calm her a little.

"Ok!.. I'm not really good at asking to find out if someone is a good roommate or not because my last roommates were two of my friends from work and I didn't have to ask them anything, so just tell me what your like to live with." She said the last part in a slightly bossy manner which I considered very cute.

I chuckled slightly at her bossy command as I started to tell her. "Ok um I guess I'm good to live with, I can cook almost anything, I always clean up my mess even if I leave it until the next day, I still clean it, I do any laundry that's in the pile, I don't take to long of showers so there's always hot water left, I don't listen to my music loud that's what my iPod is for, I don't regularly hog the remote for the T.V. because there's not much I watch, and when I go shopping I will get anything, but just so you know I do like to eat healthy, and I'm a surgeon so I will be in and out at messed up hours." she looked at me skeptically for a second, so I said, " Is there anything else that you need to know?"

"Umm no I think that about covers it, it seems like you're a perfect roommate, and I'm a surgeon too so that's not a big deal, and for the shopping we each write a list and switch who goes shopping every week." She said giving me the most irresistible smile I have ever seen.

"So does that mean I get to move in?" I asked giving her one of my award winning smiles.

"Yep this means you get to move in and if you move in tomorrow I can help you out cause that's my day off." She said.

"Well I got nothing to do tomorrow and I can't stand staying in a hotel so I am probably going to take you up on that offer." I said.

She started to get up and said "Well since you are moving in I might as well show you around now. So you up for a tour?"

I got up and gestured for her to go as I said "Lead the way." She showed me the entire house, and I must say I would actually like living here it was a really nice old house, one that I wouldn't mind calling home. When we were upstairs she showed me all the bedrooms and told me to pick one not including her room, I ended up picking the room right across from hers, it was the largest out of the two choices and the fact that it was right across from hers didn't hurt. We started walking back down stairs.

"So Meredith are you a good roommate?" I asked deciding it would be fun to tease her.

"What?" She asked confused as we reached the bottom step.

"Well I am moving in and you got to ask me, so I was just wondering what makes you that bad of a roommate that would make two of your friends want to leave this very nice house." I said smirking at her.

"Well if you must know they got lives, George moved in with his girlfriend and Izzy moved to a much smaller apartment because it was much closer to the hospital and she decided it was time to move on or whatever. It wasn't because of me, ok so I don't cook cause I don't know how, and well I only clean when I have absolutely nothing else to do, but I didn't get in there way or anything, I am a great roommate." She said rambling, she's really cute when she's rambling.

"I was just kidding I'm sure you're a fantastic roommate." I said with obvious sarcasm in my voice at the last part, I was enjoying the teasing.

"Well I am!" she stated. "You now you should be nicer I don't have to let you move in." She said smirking at me, it being another feature that is making drawn to her.

"You should defiantly let me move in." I said smirking back, enjoying the game we are playing.

"And why is that?" She said raising her eyebrows at me.

"Because I'm someone that everyone wants as their roommate." I stated.

"Oh really!" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes! And one of the thing's I do is treat my new roommates to celebration drinks. But seeing as I'm not your new roommate I see nothing to celebrate." I said teasing again.

"Well seeing as I'm out of alcohol, I changed my mind, you are my new roommate I guess it's only fair that you do take me for celebration drinks, so get your coat, tonight I'm gonna introduce you to Joe." She said while waking over to the coat rack and getting her coat.

"Using me for alcohol already." I said putting my coat.

"Yep! That's all your good for now move your ass." She said, as she was shoving me out the door.

"I am good for other things too, you know." I said smirking at her, as she locked the door.

"I'm sure you are." She said giving me a devilish grin.

We walked over to her car and got in, and I couldn't help but laugh thinking this was a great way to start my new life in Seattle.

_Cant say exactly what it was, She's not the usual type._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok this was a completely random thought that just came to me. So Meredith has been living in Seattle for a year and her friends moved out and Derek stayed instead of ran when Addison cheated he tried to work thing out for a while but they ended up getting a divorce and somehow he was the one who got screwed so to start over he moved to Seattle. So tell me what you think. Read and Review Please.**


	2. Talk about the Past and Start Over!

**I wasn't going to continue this one because I didn't know where it would go but, then I watched the season finally and I thought that I should continue this so I am and it will be updated more because summers coming so I'll have more time to write this. So ya well this is like my kind of start over for Meredith and Derek.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Talk about the Past and Start Over!**

I pulled up to The Emerald City Bar 'Joes' with Derek in the passengers seat.

Derek has just become my new roommate, and because he is, we are going out for drinks to celebrate and he's buying, which normally I would be happy and order as many drinks as I want, but drinking does not go well with trying not to scare away your new roommate, because it makes everything and everyone seem kind of porny. And then my head gets all cloudy and then the next thing you know, I'm naked. And my point is, I'm trying not to scare him away before he even moves in my house, so I have to try to drink light.

"So this is Joe's?" He asked looking out the window.

"Yep! This is Joe's, it's my best getaway, because it's right across the street from the hospital, that I work at. I'm starting my second year there. It's Seattle Grace Hospital." I said, Great now I'm starting to ramble.

"Seattle Grace." He said turning to me as I turned off the car. "I'm starting there the day after tomorrow." He said, as we both opened our doors.

"Really?" I said as we walked to the door which he grabbed and held open for me.

"Yep! I am the new Head of Neurology." He said, which made me instantly turn around and look at him with wide eyes.

"Seriously!?" I exclaim, causing a few heads to turn in my direction.

"Ya, why is that a bad thing?" He asked, not quiet understanding my sudden outburst. But seriously who can blame me, I just found out that my new roommate is my boss.

"Yes! That's a bad thing you're my new boss, I mean you can't be my roommate and my boss, maybe I should kick you out or something because I already picked Neurology and I'm not changing it, so I should kick you out I mean I have to kick you out, well it wouldn't actually be kicking you out because you don't actually live there yet." I said rambling, we are still standing at the door with people looking at us and I start rambling making my self look even worst in front of my new boss.

He put his hand behind me and led me to a booth and he started speaking. "Meredith please don't kick me out, it doesn't matter if I'm your new boss, we can be professional at work, but you can't kick me out I told you my wife got everything from the divorce, so I only have the money in my wallet until I get paid at work, and I have no time to go apartment hunting, so don't kick me out please, if it doesn't work out you can kick me out, but please give me a chance." He said giving me big pleading eyes, there was no possible way I could say no, I swear it was like looking at a puppy.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but fine you can still move in tomorrow, but I will kick you out if it's weird at all." I said, wishing I hadn't just gave in.

"Wow that was easy! Kidding!" He said making me want to hit him. "Since you fell for my charm and are still letting me move in, how about a drink, anything you want and as much as you want." He said giving me a smile that gave me butterflies, which is weird cause I don't get butterflies.

"I'll just have a beer." I said, he's my boss so drinking light is a good idea.

"Oh! Come on something stronger a beer is no fun." He said, looking over to the bar.

"Well if I drink something stronger then I will most likely get drunk and I just don't know you well enough to be sure that you won't take advantage." I said smirking, great now I'm flirting, what other stupid thing am I going to do.

"We'll just have to see." He said, as he tilted his head got up and motioned to go to the bar, so I got up and took a seat at the bar with him.

Joe walked over to us and smiled at me. "Hey hun. Usual?" He asked, as he was taking out a shot glass, but I quickly decided to stop him.

"No thanks Joe, just a beer." I said, as he nodded and grabbed a beer for me instead.

"Make that two, I'm buying." Derek said from beside me, so Joe handed us two beers. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. So you a friend of Mer's?" Joe asked Derek, I gave Joe a pointed look because new roommate and new boss.

"No, I just met her, I'm her new roommate and as it turns out, her new boss, I'm buying her drinks to thank her for letting me move in." Derek said, while taking a sip of beer.

"Well that's good that you found a new roommate Mer." Joe said, being polite as usual.

"Thanks Joe how are the twins and Walter doing?" I asked, feeling much more relaxed now.

"The twins are doing great, thanks to Dr. Burke and Dr. Craven, and Walter is great with them, I'm still getting used to it tho." Joe said, looking around as more costumers came through the door.

"Don't worry I'm sure your doing great." I said, and we smiled at each other as he headed off to more costumers.

"That was Joe, nice guy and he seems to look out for you." Derek said, and he was right Joe has seen me at my worst and my best, and he's seen me pick up a lot of guys, but he always looked out for me or talked to me, when I needed it just to make me feel better.

"Ya... well Joe...he's seen me through my worst times so... he tries to help." I said, taking a sip of beer. "So tell me about yourself, I mean if we are going to live together we should know the dark cappy sides to each other." I said, knowing he was going to ask about my dark and twisty side.

"I'll tell you, if you tell me." He said, giving me a cocky smirk.

"You'll be getting a life story from me." I said truthfully, because my whole life has been dark and twisty.

"Oh well then how about you start from when you moved to Seattle." He said, I guess I should get this over with, if he's going to be living with me, he's going to find out sooner or later.

"Fine but I'm going to cut it down a lot, because even tho it's only been a year, it's been a bad one. Ready?" He took another sip of beer and nodded. "Ok here goes. I was starting as an intern, which was kind of why I moved here. I almost got fired for nearly putting my finger through a heart. Cristina, my person was in the hospital and at the same time my mom was admitted, she's Ellis Grey and she had Advanced Early On Set Alzheimer. There was a bomb I had to take out of a patient because I put my hand in. Izzy, one of my best friends fell for a patient, cut there LVAD wire to save them, but they died anyway. There was a shootout at the hospital and, Cristina's boyfriend got shot, but he was good after the tremors stopped. George, one of my other friends, well his Dad died. My half sister was admitted to the hospital, whom I did not know about. We had a prom, I never went to my prom so it sucked. And my mom got her memory back for a day and had a heart attack, and didn't want the surgery, but it was my choice, on the day she was suppose to have surgery, there was a big crash lots of bodies and blood, I was knocked in the water and nearly drowned, but I lived, my mom had a heart attack and died later on in the day. Then my Dad who I've only talked to like twice since I was five felt bad for me, we did dinners and stuff and I started to like it, then Susan, my kind of step mom came in with hiccups only it wasn't, and she died before we even made it to surgery, my dad blamed me, I was told I wasn't wanted at the funeral, had to retake my intern exam and did well. George has to redo his internship. And I think that's it, and I don't know why I told you everything, I mean I'm not even drunk and that was way to much to tell to your new boss." I said rambling, half a beer and I told him everything I'm going to need something stronger.

"Um... Wow that's, my story doesn't seem that bad now." He said, taking another sip of beer.

"Thank's!" I said sarcastically. "I really needed to add a boss who thinks I'm crazy, on that list."

"No I don't think your crazy, I just think you had one hell of a year. But that's kind of the point of this, tell your crappy life thing, it's so we can start fresh, and so nothing can come back and bite us in the ass." He said, making me feel kinda better and less crappy.

"Ok, so after we tell it's in the past and we start over and just forget it." I said as more of a statement, and he nodded. "Then I hope your crappy life makes me feel a little better about mine."

"Only if you've ever been married and divorced, because mine will make you feel better about it." I took a sip of beer as he continued. "Just over eleven years ago I was getting married, standing at the alter scared, not that she wouldn't come but, scared that I was going to regret it, Mark, my best friend, was my best man he talked me down, and I did it, I got married. Through the years Addison and I were falling apart and Mark was always there to make me feel better. One night I parked my car, I unlock my front door, go inside my house, and something''s different. Nothing's different, everything's the same, but yet, still, something's different. And I stand there for a while. And then I know. See, there are moments for me, you know, usually when I'm in the OR, when I just know what's gonna happen next. So I go upstairs. As I'm walking down the hall, I'm trying to prepare myself for what I'm gonna see when I go into my bedroom. I step on a man's jacket that doesn't belong to me. And everything I think I know just shifts. Because the jacket that doesn't belong to me is a jacket that I recognize. And what I know now is that when I go into my bedroom, I'm not just gonna see that my wife is cheating on me. I'm gonna see that my wife is cheating on me with Mark. It just... I don't know. So I left, went on a leave of absence, I stayed with my family, after about a month I got up and went back to work, I couldn't look at them I didn't want to see them, so I avoided them for a while, Addison caught me I don't even think she wanted to catch me, but she did and begged me to take her back, I couldn't, after about a month I finally gave in and tried we again. We tried for about a year but we weren't working, then I got a call about this job, so I was going to take it with or without her. We got a divorce two weeks later and she took everything. So here I am broke, best friendless, but not homeless anymore thanks to you." He said giving me a small smile, which I returned.

"Looks like were both pretty Dark and Twisty." I said finishing of my beer.

"Ya we are. I think we deserve something stronger. Pick you poison." He said motioning for Joe. This is definitely going to be a bad idea.

Joe came over. "What can I get for you?"

"I would like a double scotch single malt please and for you?" Derek said turning to me.

"My usual Joe." I said smiling at him.

"Sure hun." He put Derek's drink in front of him. "Double Scotch, Single Malt" and then turned to me putting a shot glass in front of me and started filling it up filling it up. "And Tequila straight up."

Derek held up his glass to me and I did the same. "Forget the past, start over, but right now we're getting drunk." He said as he took all his drink in and I did the same.

As Joe said the first time I met him, I am definitely going to be sorry in the morning.

_Don't care what is written in your history, As long as you're here with me_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This chapter is just a recap of what's gone on. So Burke and Cristina are still together but not engaged I think that would work because if the whole lying about his tremor never happened then they would have just stayed them. Meredith never slept with George how fast things went with Callie didn't like there together but that's it so George and Izzie never slept together, Izzie is still missing Denny. Alex still did fall for Ava but, she still left. Derek he stayed in New York and still isn't friends with Mark, and he's Dark and Twisty but starting over so think season one Derek. And Meredith she still survived the bomb and is still Cristina's person, pretty much all the crappy stuff still happened to her, she got out of the water by herself, her mom didn't call her ordinary but her mom still died. Susan and Thatcher still did get to know her just not as well cause Derek wasn't there to push it, and Susan still died so Thatcher still yelled at her but it still wasn't as bad because she didn't have any relationships to think she wasn't good enough for anyone, so she's still the Dark and Twisty Meredith we all love but more in like season one because she hasn't been broken yet.**


	3. Good Morn Crap!

Thanks for the awesome comments enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Good Morn- Crap!

'Oh my God! My head! It hurts! I thought as I wrapped the blanket tight around myself.

I finally opened my eye's and squinted at the really bright room. What the hell happened last night? Ok what can I remember? Umm, new roommate Derek, celebration drinks, Derek is my new boss, talking about dark and twisty pasts, then getting really drunk, hmmm... hot guy, then kissing lots of kissing, clothes going everywhere and, then sex, really hot sex, really hot great sex... I wonder what happened to Derek. Then I started to get off the couch and I noticed the naked guy lying on the floor in front of the my couch so I grabbed a cushion from the couch and dropped it on his butt.

The guy started to move, but I went around to the other side of the couch not being able to see the guy, I quickly said, "Look I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower. Okay and when I get back down here, you won't be here. So … um … goodbye." With that said, I quickly made my way up the stairs.

About ten minutes later I was finished my shower and started to make my way downstairs when I smelt coffee and food. Coffee and Food! Why do I smell coffee and food I shouldn't smell anything unless the guy stayed, stupid men when they get kicked out in the morning that means leave and don't come back, not stay and make me breakfast. He better be a good cook!

I made my way over to the kitchen and stopped at the doorway I still couldn't see his face but he was hot from behind, standing in my kitchen making breakfast in his boxers and a very wrinkled dress shirt at least he had a nice ass. Then he turned around and I wanted to kick my own ass, because the guy standing in my kitchen whom I was just checking out was Derek. "Crap!" was all I could say.

"Crap? I get up this morning after getting very little sleep, and make a delicious breakfast for you out of a very limited choice of ingredients and my good morning is crap!" He said smirking at me apparently trying to make light of the situation.

"Derek we should pretend it never happened." I said being stern.

"What never happened? You sleeping with me last night? Or you trying to throw me out this morning." He said very amused. "Because both are fond memories I'd like to hold onto."

"No. There will be no memories. This can't exist. You get that, right?" I said very seriously.

"You took advantage of me and now you want to forget about it." He said, smirking at me, maybe... no boss, boss.

"I did not take …" I said as he interrupts me.

"I was drunk, vulnerable and good looking and you took advantage." He said giving me that smirk again as he turned around to continue making breakfast.

"Okay I was the one who was drunk because you kept buying me drinks and you are not that good looking." I said smiling a little, ok so I was lying to him and he is very good looking... stop thinking like that not helping my situation

"Maybe not today. Last night? Last night I was very good looking. I had to make a good impression as I was trying to move in, and you weren't turning down the drinks. You took advantage." He said, tuning to the stove again so I walked closer to him.

"I did not take advantage." I said, trying very hard to stay stern.

"Want to take advantage again?" He said raising his eyebrows and giving me a devilish grin.

Maybe I could take... No! No! Boss! New Roommate! Just No! "No." Then I noticed him looking at my lips. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?" He said as his eyes move away from my lips.

"Like you've seen me naked." I said as he gets that devilish look again and smirks again. "This is inappropriate." He looks confused. "You're my new boss and my new roommate, and you just got out of a divorce. It... just... No!"

"Breakfast is ready." He said looking a little sad and then said. "If you think it's best that we forget about last night then we will, because I came here to start fresh and that's not exactly how I planned it." He said really looking in my eyes for the first time and I swear I stopped breathing, which is something I don't do when I'm just looking at a guy. He was the first to look away as he put food on two plates.

I took a breath and said, "Ya, it's best to start over." I said, kind of regretting my choice but I know it's for the best. He brought both plates over to the table a placed them down, we sat down and started eating it was pancakes it was really good not my normal cold pizza but it was good I only normally got pancakes when Izzie was have a bad day and she felt like cooking. "This is really good."

"Thank you." He said while taking another bite.

"So Derek what are you planning on doing for you first day in Seattle?" I said trying to break the silence.

"I was going to be apartment hunting all day but, thanks to you I don't have to, so I just have to bring my stuff over, check out of the hotel and then I have nothing to do." He said while getting up to take our plates to the sink.

"I'll help you bring your stuff over if you go shopping with me later cause I'm like practically out of food." I said, kinda hoping he would agree.

"How about, you help me bring my stuff in, and I'll go shopping with you, if you show me around Seattle a bit because I live here now and I don't want to look like a tourist." He said turning around and giving me a smile that I just could not say no to.

"Fine but it's going the crappy Meredith Grey Tour, which means it's only going to be the stuff I like and have seen in Seattle." I said, wanting him to still agree to come, which is weird cause I don't normally care much for spending the day with a guy, but there's something about this one.

"I don't mind, I'm sure that the Meredith Grey Tour of Seattle will be the perfect tour for me." He said without a hint of sarcasm well giving me that smile that made me melt a little, and I don't melt.

There is definitely something different about Derek Shepard.

_I could use a fresh beginning too, All of my regrets are nothing new_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So ya they slept together I wasn't going to make them sleep together but my stupid brain kept writing it that way but I think it's ok cause they still have a chance to start over. The reason Derek gave up so early is because Mer brought up divorce and he's still kinda broken after that but ya more tomorrow. Read and review and hopefully enjoy.


	4. Shopping and Fairy Boats

_Shopping and Fairy Boats_

Grocery Shopping.

I never liked grocery shopping, in fact I've always hated grocery shopping, whenever I went grocery shopping with Addison I always hid away, after a while she finally stopped bugging me to go with her, then the only times I had to go to the store was when she forgot something for me, which I was happy about. But today, today I am grocery shopping and actually enjoying it.

"What's Musil?" Meredith asked me while holding up the box with a very cute grossed out look on her face.

"It's cereal, you know the meal that is regularly eaten during breakfast." I said, joking with her.

"I know what cereal is, I just haven't eaten cereal for breakfast in like forever, and I don't know what this kind taste like." She said making me wonder what she eats for breakfast.

"What do you normally eat for breakfast?" I asked, not sure that I wanted to know the answer.

"Cold Pizza, Grilled Cheese Sandwiches, or whatever Izzy would make, so like Muffins, Cupcakes, and sometimes pancakes." She said, making me grossed out, nobody should eat that for breakfast. "But now I get to start eating your crappy cereal." She added with a small giggle.

"That is just sad and who said that you can eat my cereal and it's not crappy." I said, as I looked for some more stuff to throw in the cart.

"I do!" She exclaimed, giving me a devilish smile.

"Well if your going to kick me out over it, I guess I have share with you." I said, in a pretend beaten tone.

"Damn right you do!" She said, in a triumphed tone as she threw some junk in the cart.

"We are not going to get all this junk food." I said starting to throw some of the junk food back.

"Why not?" She asked in an angry voice, giving me the cutest glare as I put more of the junk back.

"You're a doctor, this stuff could kill you." I said, receiving an even bigger glare, but it was just so cute.

"You suck!" She said, she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Your childish." I said, mimicking her and sticking my tongue out. She gave me a sexy smile and then winked at me as she started to head down the next lane. "Are we almost done?" I asked as I followed her.

"After we get some ice cream since you wouldn't let me get anything else I wanted." She said, in a whiny tone.

"Fine we'll get ice cream, but we have to get coffee ice cream, it's my favorite." I said smiling as she picked it up and put it in the cart.

"I've never tried it, I'd prefer to stick to my regular cup of coffee in the morning and strawberry as my ice cream." She said as she grabbed some strawberry ice cream and threw it in the cart.

"You don't know what your missing." I said and we walked to the cash.

We paid for the food and loaded it in the trunk of her car, then we drove to our house and quickly put all the food away, it was my first time ever enjoying grocery shopping, when I was a kid I hated it cause I was always put in the cart and my four sisters always came and Mark always got out of it so I was always stuck being the only boy, as I got older I hated it because I had to do it alone or with Mark and lets face it he's an idiot, and when I was with Addison I felt like I was a little boy again because I wasn't aloud to get anything I wanted, but with Meredith she jokes with me about the food I eat and she acts very childish in a way that just makes it fun.

When we finished putting the food away I turned to her and said, "My stuffs still in your trunk should we bring it in or get it later?"

"You can bring it in if you want it's not like you'll need my help." She said.

"Ah! Your not going to help me." I said in a mock hurt voice.

"Derek it's two boxes, and there small, and you wouldn't let me carry them before, I was just a taxi." She said as she through me the keys to open the trunk.

I went outside brought my stuff in and put it beside the door then I walked into the kitchen and saw her eating a bag of chips that I don't remember getting. "Hey where did you get those?" I asked as she gave me a guilty look.

"I snuck them in the cart when you weren't looking." she said as she ate more.

"Ok I'll let you eat them later if you take me on that Meredith Grey Tour of Seattle now." I said as I tried to snatch the bag from her.

"Fine but only cause I promised." She said as she put the chips on the counter, gabbed my hand and dragged me out the door.

"Wow your in a hurry." I said as she started the car.

"No just trying to make it on time." She said making me wonder what she was talking about, but then she drove close to the docks and parked on a fairy boat. "We didn't miss it. Come on." She said as she started to get out of the car and I followed. "This is well the tour because this is where you get the best view of Seattle but don't ask me to point stuff out cause I suck at it. Told you my tour sucks." She said, looking sad but I didn't know what to say, and I wanted to see her smile again..

I smiled and said, "Seattle has Ferry boats."

She gave me a little smile and said, "Yes."

"I didn't know there were Ferry boats." I said as I looked around and took in the view.

"Seattle is surrounded by water on three sides." She said, also taking in the view.

"Hence the Ferry boats." I said, giving her a devilish smile. "Now I have to like it here. Wasn't planning it on liking it here. I'm from New York. I'm genetically engineered to dislike everywhere except Manhattan. I have a thing for Ferry boats." I said and she gave me an even bigger smile that made my heart melt a little.

I'm starting to think that this thing I have isn't just for fairy boats.

_Taking over my life, But I don't seem to mind, And there's no stopping you, Taking me on a ride._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry I couldn't update last night but I was dragged out but here's my update and thanks for the reviews I can't update until I think Tuesday because I'm being dragged to Toronto for the long weekend. Read and Review and hopefully Enjoy.**


	5. Old Friends, New Friends

**Sorry for the lack of update first I was in Toronto for the long weekend then it was my Mom's Birthday. So here is a double update.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Old Friends, New Friends**

"The Chief didn't seem to mind to much." I said to Derek as we walked out of the Chiefs office, after just enplaning to the Chief that we are roommates.

"Ya but what else is he going to do, tell you to kick me out." He said smiling at me.

"True." I said as he looked down at his beeping pager.

"Well I have to go meet the other Attendings and then I think there's a meeting, then you get to show me around the hospital, and maybe we could try to find a patient to steal down in the ER." He said, as he started to walk off.

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you later." I said smiling, as he gave me a smile back and turned a corner.

I started a search for my friends around the hospital, apparently they are all very good at not being found. After about 10 minutes my pager went off, I was being paged to the meeting that were having to introduce us to the new head of Neurology, I don't really need to go but everyone else dose so this is my opportunity to find all my stupid friends.

The meeting was really boring and Derek wasn't introduced until the end, and as soon as he was introduce every freaking girl in the room started drooling. Then he started going on about boring stuff that I didn't pay attention to, as he was talking he noticed me and gave me that smile again, and I was getting butterflies again until I heard almost all the girls sigh, that kinda grossed me out. To finish the meeting the Chief asked if anyone wanted to show the new head of Neurology around and all the girls started to cowed and ask to, as the others started to leave and I gave Derek one last smirk as he gave me pleading eyes.

When I reached the hall I spotted Cristina and walked over to her and said. "Where the hell have you been all day?"

"I had a page." She said, then I actually looked at her, her hair was more messy then usual, and her shirt was on inside out.

"Did this page happen to come from Burke?" I said trying to hold of the laughter.

"Whatever. And why the hell were you walking out of the Chief's office with Shepard?" She asked, as we sat down on an abandoned gurney in the almost empty hall.

"Your shirts on inside out." I stated trying to change the subject.

"No changing the subject." She said, knowing me to well.

"I got a new roommate." I said, slowly working on telling her.

"Ok?" She said giving me a skeptical look.

"My new roommate is Derek." I said.

"Your new roommate is Derek?" She said, oh ya she doesn't know who Derek is.

"Derek is Shepard." I said, as if it was obvious.

"You live with Dr. McDreamy." She said more as a statement.

"Yep." I said quietly.

"What else?" She said, proving again that she knows me to well.

"Nothing else." I said, but I didn't even believe it there is no way Cristina would.

"Are you seriously not gonna tell me what else is up with Shepard?" She said, probably getting annoyed at this point.

"No." I said, ready to give in.

"Just tell me." She said.

"You can't comment, make a face or react in anyway." I said.

"Do I ever." She said.

"We had sex." I said.

"Was he good? I mean he looks like he would be. Was it any good?" She said after about a minute of silence.

"Cristina!" I said, choosing not to answer.

"What should I be surprised?" She said.

Then Izzie, Alex and George appeared out of nowhere. "Surprised about what?" Izzie said as they sat on the gurney.

"That Bambi was chosen for the intern's first surgery again this year, I'm just surprised that the patient made it through the whole surgery this time."Cristina said.

"Don't worry George at least this time the rest of the interns won't make fun of you or give you that stupid nickname." Izzie said trying to make George feel better.

"It's ok Bambi you'll always be 007 to me." Cristina said, and then my pager went off.

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed, With who's the best dressed and who's having sex..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Chief didn't seem to mind to much." Meredith said to me as we walked out of the Chiefs office, after just enplaning to the Chief that we are roommates.

"Ya but what else is he going to do, tell you to kick me out." I said smiling at her.

"True." She said, as I looked down at my beeping pager.

"Well I have to go meet the other Attendings and then I think there's a meeting, then you get to show me around the hospital, and maybe we could try to find a patient to steal down in the ER." I said, as I started to walk off.

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you later." She said smiling, as I gave her a smile back and turned the corner.

I walked down the hall to the conference room, it was where I was paged to. I walked in the room and there was only two people, the Chief and one other guy.

"Sorry Derek this was the only person that was free at the moment, and Dr. Burke should be on his way as well." The Chief said.

"It's ok I really don't need to be introduced to everyone." I said really not wanting to go to the meeting coming up.

"Derek this is Dr. Craven, Dr. Craven is our OB, gynecology and Neonatal surgeon, and Dr. Craven this is Dr. Shepard our new Head of Neurology. I'm going to go page everyone for the meeting so I'll be right back." The Chief said as he hurried out of the room.

"Well it's a pleasure meeting you Dr. Craven I'm sure I will enjoy working with you." I said, trying to be polite.

"Chase." He said and I looked at him skeptically. "My names Chase, if your going to work with me at least call me by my first name, and don't be so damn polite, it sounds like your fake and you want to please people, just relax your already here, you don't need to prove yourself anymore." He added, he was cocky and reminded me of someone, then I actually took a look at him , he looked way to young to be an attending.

"Thanks for the advice Chase, I'm Derek. And I don't mean to be rude or anything but aren't you a little young to be an attending." I said in the nicest way possible."Ya I am, I was a genius in school so they moved me up a few grades so I'm allowed to be cocky unlike most of these surgeons, and Shep stop your doing the polite thing again." He said.

"Shep?" I said, not many people call me that anymore, it was like my nickname in highschool.

"Ya man that's your new nick name, I would say give me one but not to much to come up with." He said, and we both chuckled and stopped when we heard the door open.

"Hey Burke, were you and Yang on-call last night because it's kinda early for on-call room sex even for me." He said laughing, it took everything in me not to laugh at that very blunt comment.

"Hi I'm Dr. Derek Shepard the new head of Neurology." I said still trying to hold back the laughter.

"Hello Dr. Preston Burke the Cardiothoracic surgeon."He said as the door opened again

"Dr. Burke you're here good because I just paged everyone for the meeting." The Chief said.

A few minutes later the room was well full and the Chief was talking about something that I'm sure nobody was paying attention to, well I wasn't paying attention to it. I look around and saw Chase playing bowling on his phone and Burke actually seemed to be listening. After a while the Chief announced me but I was to engrossed in Chase's game to hear, Chase nudged me when he realized I wasn't paying attention and I sat up and started talking. I wasn't even sure what I was saying but I seemed to have every girls attention a few guys attention to, but I didn't care and I looked around the room and noticed Meredith in the back and as I continued talking I gave her the best smile I could manage.

Finally the meeting was coming to an end then the Chief asked if anyone wanted to show me around and all the girls started to cowed and ask to, I was surrounded by them and Meredith started to leave I gave her a helpless look and she gave me that devilish smirk and left. I was surrounded, then I felt someone pat me on the back.

"Ladies, Ladies I'm sure Shep wants a tour from all of you, but all of you lovely ladies need to get back to work so he's stuck with me, I'm sure if it was up to him he would prefer one of you, come on Shep I'll show you around." Chase said making me absolutely grateful.

"Thanks Chase, I owe you man." I said as we started walking far away from that room.

"Don't sweat it man!" He said as we turned a corner.

"You know before, when Burke came in, dose he actually let you talk to him like that." I said deciding to start a conversation.

"He hates it, Burkes a bit of a tight ass, he's loosened up a lot since him and Yang have been going at it, but he's still 'The Preston Burke' whatever he loves me or he is just stuck putting up with me." He said smiling as we turned the next corner.

"Wow your very straight forward." I said.

"That's why I became a surgeon. Speaking of straight forward what's the deal with you and Grey." He said, making me stop for a moment.

"What do you mean?" I asked, still in shock that he figured this part out.

"Come on Shep, I told you I'm a genius, first you two left the Chief's office together, then the look you gave her during the meeting when you saw her and the lost puppy look you gave her when all those chicks surrounded you. I'm very observant man, so what's the deal, you banging her I swear I won't tell anyone." He said, surprising me at how blunt and observant he really is.

"No nothing like that I'm just her new roommate." I said, smiling I love being her roommate.

"Oh! Ok man that's cool I wonder how long that will last." He said, confusing me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well your obviously into her, I just think it's only a matter of time before you 'accidently' stumble in to the wrong bed." He said laughing.

"I'm not into her." I said, trying to convince myself to.

"Yeah whatever you say Shep. Now lets go and junk anything leftover in your office." He said as he walked into my new office full of old junk.

_...Who's got the money, who gets the honeys, Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So ya that was more of a filler I guess, Meredith told Cristina about the thing that happened, all of her friends are now in it and George is still an intern. Derek has made a new friend Dr. Chase Craven totally blunt out going and kind of a genius he's also the baby doctor. I made him up because well right now Derek could probably use a Mark type friend and he kinda is but there's a story to him. And Burke was kinda like that at the beginning and he really didn't like Derek to much. Hopefully more tonight.** **Read, Review and Hopefully Enjoy.**


	6. He really is McDreamy!

**Sorry for the lack of update I've been grounded in fact I'm still grounded I think until like Saturday but I snuck on to update.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**He really is McDreamy**

Derek has been living here for five days and it's wonderful, he's such a great roommate, he makes me dinner every night, he does the laundry, and he is completely professional at work with me, well sometimes he'll forget and call me by my name rather then Dr. Grey, but other then that he's pretty perfect, and my mornings always start with him in boxers as he makes breakfast.

"Hey Der, Dr. Craven." I said walking over to the nurses station, where Derek and Dr. Craven stood.

"Meredith, Meredith, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Chase, and hello to you too." Chase said, smiling at me while I rolled my eyes, then his pager went off he looked down. "Shit! I gotta go. See ya later Shep you to Mer." He said smiling as he walked away.

"Bye Chase. Hey Mer." Derek said, giving me his dreamy smile.

"What have we got today?" I said, smiling at him.

"Today we have a patient with a cerebral aneurysm, it formed after a small car accident and didn't show up on the MRI right away. We can go to the patients room as soon as our intern shows up." He said, handing me the patients chart.

I opened the chart and looked through it, as I was I heard a very girly voice say. "Hello Dr. Shepard, I'm your intern today." I looked up and saw her, she looked familiar, she had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hello Dr..." Derek hesitated, not knowing the interns name.

"Grey. Dr. Lexi Grey." Then my eyes grew wide as I realized why she looks familiar, she's my other half sister. "But you can call me Lexi, Dr. Shepard." She added in a flirtatious voice, my half sister who doesn't know about me, is hitting on Derek, my Derek, well not my Derek, but my roommate Derek.

"Well Dr. Grey go ahead to room 284 and I will be there in a minute." Derek said while looking at me concerned he obviously realized how tense I became when I heard her name.

"Ok, see you there Dr. Shepard." She said in another flirtatious voice.

"Mer what's wrong?" Derek said, confusion throughout his voice.

"Noth... nothing I'm... I'm fine." I said, trying to convince him.

"Mer-" I cut him off.

"Derek I'm fine, I'm-" I was cut off by Lexi's voice, down the hall.

"Dr. Shepard the patient is waiting." She yelled to Derek, while winking at him.

"Meredith you don't look fine, beautiful, but not fine. What's wrong?" He said in a very concerned voice, completely ignoring Lexi, while rubbing my cheek.

"I'm... I just feel a little light headed, and tired from being on-call last night, but I'll be fine come on we have a patient to go see." I said trying to avoid telling him what's wrong.

"Do you want to lay down for a bit? I can page you when I need you." He said, still very concerned.

"I..." Hmm if I lay down it means less awkward time with my half sister. "Ya ok I'll go lay down for a bit."

"Go lay down in my office and test out the couch you pick, it's way better then the on-call room beds." He said smiling at me.

"Ok thanks Derek." I said as I took off toward his office.

I walked to his office and dropped on the couch, he was right it's way nicer then on-call room beds, I helped him pick it out when he was redecorating and this is my first time on it. I took a deep breath and my mind switched and went on to the real problem. Lexi Grey my half sister is working in my hospital, why here, she could work anywhere, but she chose here. Thatcher knew I worked here yet he still let her work here, he's probably trying to torture me. I slowly started to drift off.

I wake up to the door opening, and then I hear a very soothing voice say my name. "Meredith?"

"Do you need me?" I said lifting myself up from the couch.

"Not yet I just wanted to see how you were doing." He said, coming over and sitting on the couch, where my head just was.

"I'm fine, but how long have I been gone?" I said trying to change the subject.

"About fifteen minutes, but lets not avoid the subject here, tell me what's wrong." He said, already knowing me to well.

"Fine I'll tell you." I said as I laid back down with my head on his lap as I looked up at him. "You know our intern today, Lexi Grey, well... she's my half sister, and I don't even think she knows I'm alive and if she does I seriously don't think she likes me to much. She works here in the hospital that I work at and today she's working with us and I'm really not fine because, my half sister is our intern." I said, I think I gave him to much information.

"Ya I kinda figure there was some tension between you two when she said her name and you kind of tensed up." He said, looking down at me, while he played with my hair.

"Ya well that's the tension, she's my half sister." I said, deciding it was probably best to leave out the fact, that it really pissed me off, when she was hitting on him.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I got Chase to switch interns with me today, so instead we have George today, and I talked to her resident when he puts her in Neurology it will be with the other Neuro Attending so when we aren't working." He said smiling down at me. Then our pagers went off. "Now we have to go do surgery on our patient, and then our shift's are over and we can go to Joe's." He said as I started to get up.

"Derek you're amazing." I said, because he really is, and he is constantly proving why he's called McDreamy.

"I know." He said as he held the door open for me.

"Too cocky." I said, and he laughed.

We went to the scrub room and scrubbed in and walked into the OR. Just before he made the first incision he said. "All right everybody. It's a beautiful night to save lives. Let's have some fun." It has become my favorite saying in the OR. Right after he cut through to the brain, Derek asked me to take over, I clipped the aneurysm and closed up the skull without a problem, he actually let me do the whole surgery. I was on a surgery high, my day got so much better.

We left the OR and went into the scrub room, and as we were scrubbing out I said. "That was amazing!"

"Ya it was, you did an amazing job in there." He said smiling at me proudly.

We scrubbed out, got changed, and went over to Joe's, waiting for everyone else to come and join us for a few drinks before we went home. We were sitting at the bar, with a beer each, and Derek turned to me and said. "We should be celebrating your first surgery done all by yourself."

"No! No celebrating! Don't you remember what happened last time?" I said, ok so I'm all for the celebrating especially if it leads to where it lead last time, but we can't he's my boss, and my roommate, and bad divorce.

"Yes I remember where it lead to last time in fact, we should celebrate more often, more celebrating I say." He said giving me a sexy grin.

"No we-" before I could finish I was cut off by the same voice that ruined my morning.

"Dr. Shepard! What a coincidence seeing you here." Lexi in another flirtatious voice, we're across the street from the hospital how is that weird.

"Hello Dr. Grey." He said sounding not so enthusiastic, as he was trying to turn his attention back to me.

"Dr. Shepard please call me Lexi." She said, obviously not taking the hint.

"No I'd prefer not to." He said, still trying to give her the go away hint.

"Can I buy you a drink then." She said, still not giving up.

"No thanks, Mer you ready to go." He said smiling at me.

"Umm ya everyone is taking to long anyway and we have to be up early tomorrow." I said getting up with him.

"You two are together?" I hear Lexi's voice say.

We completely ignored her as we left, we got into my car and Derek said. "Are you sure that's your half sister I think she's a little slow to be related to you." We both laughed, as we drove home together.

_I've got this feeling that there's something that I missed, I could do most anything to you... Don't you breathe!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I didn't really like this chapter and I rewrote it like seven times and this is the best I could come up with. At first I wasn't sure if I should add Lexi or not but there's going to be a reason for her later (Plus I really wanted Derek to reject her).**

**So this Chapter was about well Lexi being introduced and to show how great Derek is and that Meredith was a tiny bit jealous that Lexi was hitting on Derek.**

**I'll try to sneak on again and update soon. The next one will take place 2 ½ weeks after Derek's moved in so ya. Read, Review and hopefully Enjoy.**


	7. Pirates, Liquor, Cards, and Money

**Sorry I have been terrible at updating this but I just got out of my grounding, and on Friday I'm going on vacation to florida until Wednesday so I can't update then but I'll try to get as many updates as I can up before I leave.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pirates, Liquor, Cards, and Money**

I moved in with Meredith two and a half weeks ago, and I have loved every minute. I cook all the meals for us, and I get to pretty much spend the whole day with her. We kinda have a routine now when we just get off a forty-eight hour shift we go home get out a bucket of ice-cream and watch a movie, we switch turns on who picks the movie, every time I choose it's a horror movie, because she get's scared and holds on to me like her life depends on it.

Tonight it's her choice, normally she just tells me to choose anything that's not scary. "Mer what do you want to watch tonight?" I said waiting for her to say 'you pick', ever since we found out that her half sister works with us she has been very indecisive.

"Umm... Pirates of the Caribbean." She said, surprising me, she never picks anything, when I ask her what she wants to eat she just says 'whatever you want' but she decided something, hopefully that's a good thing, plus I love this movie.

"I love that movie." I said, walking over to her, with two spoons and ice-cream, as she sits on the couch with a big comforter on top of her.

"It's so good, one of the best movies, and Johnny Depp is so hot in it, Jack Sparrow has got to be one of his best performances ever." She said smiling as I handed her a spoon and her strawberry ice-cream, unfortunately my smile instantly turned into a frown at the comment.

"Ready to start the movie?" I asked, trying to convince myself that I'm not jealous of Johnny Depp, I don't get jealous.

"Yes. Thank you Der." She said as I pressed play and then went over and cuddled up under the covers on the other side of the couch, with my coffee ice-cream. When we got about half way through the movie Mer started talking again. "Seriously I can't believe she want's to go back for Will, Jack is so much hotter and smarter, he's got like everything planned out before it happens, plus he's a pirate."

I chuckled at her, yes it pissed me off that she wants in Johnny Depp's pants, but she's so cute ranting at the T.V. "Mer you like pirates?"

"No there gross and don't shower, but Johnny Depp's a hot pirate." She said as she gave me a devilish smile.

"Would I be a hot pirate?" I decided to ask.

"Der you have to be hot before in order to be a hot pirate." She said as she had her back to me putting her ice-cream to the side, and I did the same.

"Are you saying I'm not hot?" I said in a mock hurt tone.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Der, I mean maybe you could pull of a Barbossa." She said smirking at me and giggling.

I moved closer to her and started tickling her and said. "You know I'd be the hottest pirate ever, just admit it."

"No you wouldn't." She said so I started to tickle her harder. "I'll admit it just stop."

I stopped tickling her, but was still leaning over her, I smirked and said. "Good now admit it." She grabbed a cushion and hit me in the face with it. "Ah! You little devil." I started tickling her again. "Come on admit it I won't stop until you admit it." I said trapping her under me as I tickled her.

"Nev..." I tickled her harder before she could finish speaking. "Nev...ver...never." She got out as I continued to tickle her. "Ah! Der... Stop!... Please... I can't... I can't take... it." She said through her laughter.

"Not until you admit it." I said, still tickling her underneath me.

"Fine... Fine just Stop!." She started to say, as I continued to tickle her harder.

"Not until I hear you say, 'You would be the hottest pirate ever, even hotter then Johnny Depp'." I said starting to stop.

"Never!" She exclaimed and I started to tickle her harder.

"I'll never stop until you say it." I said, as I continued to tickle her, while pining her to the couch.

"Ok, ok... you would... be... the hot...ttest... pi... rate...Stop please!" She exclaimed, still laughing to hard to speak.

"I'll stop but I better hear you say it." I said.

"I'll say... it." She said so I stopped tickling her but still had her pinned underneath me. She looked up in my eye's making my heart stop and she said. "You would be the hottest pirate ever, even hotter then, Johnny Depp." I smiled down at her and with my hand I put some of her hair behind her ear.

I looked deep into her eye's and saw passion, I looked down to her soft pink lips and started to feel the need to kiss them, I slowly started to lean forward, but I stopped as I heard the front door swing open and someone Cristina yell. "Mer we brought liquor and cards, and McStupid for McDreamy." In almost an instant I was pushed off of Mer and she started to get up as they came into the living room. I caught on a while ago that I was McDreamy, but McStupid was new, as I saw Chase in the back I am assuming it's him.

"How the hell did you guys get in here?" Meredith asked, clearly pissed off, why the hell did they have to interrupt us, it was such a perfect moment and now it's ruined.

"You never asked for your keys back to the house." Izzie said, not helping matters.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mer asked still pissed.

"I've been stuck alone with Tweedledee, Tweedledum, and the Evil Spawn ever since McDreamy moved in, so I decided to track you down get you drunk and win all your money in a game of cards as payback." Cristina said to Mer, then going to the coffee table and started to put down different drinks from the bag she was carrying.

"Callie's on call tonight, and I don't have to work tomorrow so I came." George said nervously from the back.

"None of us have to work tomorrow so we thought we could stay hear." Izzie said heading toward the kitchen, with George following.

"I needed something to do, and I thought it would be fun to kick Yang's ass and win all her money." He said, going into the coffee table to empty his bag too.

"I just heard, liquor, cards, and money, it sounded like a party to me." Chase said, shuffling a deck of cards in his hands.

"Sorry Der." Mer whispered to me as she came to take her place back on the couch, obviously they've done this to her before.

"It's ok, it could be fun." I said, giving my best smile, yes I'm pissed that they interrupted but I can't be made at Mer for it.

"Ohh! Pirates of the Caribbean I love this movie." I heard Alex say.

"Ya Johnny Depp is hot." I heard Izzie say as she came out with muffins and George behind her with cookies.

"Told ya Der." Mer said, while smirking at me.

"So do we get our own bottle, or do we need glasses." Chase asked as he picked up a bottle of rum.

"We get our own bottles, McStupid." Cristina said, grabbing a beer.

"Why am I McStupid and Shep's McDreamy?" Chase said taking a gulp of rum.

"Because you became a baby doctor." Cristina said taking another sip of beer.

"We playing cards or what?" Alex said from the side as he took a beer.

"Fine, but I'm going to go on Derek's team because we are going to get drunk and we live here." Mer said making me smile, she wants to be on my team. Then she whispered to me. "Were going to kick there asses and win all there money cause I'm the best."

"Fine, but if we switch to strip poker you two have to split up." Cristina said.

"Strip poker, ok you guys officially rule. Steven's these cookies are freaking awesome." Chase said, taking another chug of rum, and then he started to deal the cards.

Mer picked up a bottle of scotch and tequila and handed me the scotch. "Drink up Der, no work tomorrow."

We both took a drink and I smiled and said. "You know were going to loose." She smiled and giggled.

_I really wish it was only me and you, I'm jealous of everybody in the room._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok so kinda of a cute filler the next one probably will be too, anyway so ya they almost kissed well until people decided to interrupt, but that like always happens to Meredith on the show so it works, plus Derek got to play cards with them and he doesn't really get to hang out with her friends on the show but now he dose. So ya cute filler and hopefully more later. Read, Review and hopefully Enjoy!**


	8. Strip Poker with four Men

**I got a suggestion for strip poker so hear it is.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Strip Poker with four Men**

Stupid friends, they all decide to come visit me at the perfectly imperfect moment, at least they brought alcohol.

We've been plying cards for about an hour only Cristina, Chase and me and Der have money left, and right now is the last hand, all of us went all in and Der and me have a royal flush apparently this is going to be payback for coming into our house unannounced, we get to win all there money.

"Four of a Kind, I totally won." Cristina said, putting down her cards, that had four nines.

"Sorry babe, my hands better, Straight Flush." Chase said putting, down his cards, that had 4,5,6,7,8 all in Hearts, he said as he started to move to the money.

"Sorry guys pay backs a bitch, Royal Flush." Me and Der said as he put down the cards, and I started taking the money, and everyone started scowling at us.

"Well I guess we'll see how much luck you have alone, strip poker time!" Cristina said, shuffling the cards.

"Oh no not this again." George groaned.

"Come on O'Mally, it means we just play cards and these lovely ladies will start stripping for us." Chase said, smiling.

"You actually have to win McStupid." Cristina said as she started handing out the cards. "Ok here's how you play, you get the cards and throw in a piece of clothing to bet, when you win you get the piece you bet back, and the other peoples clothes, you can't win your clothes back, and when you bet it has to be your clothes not clothes you won, and you can't put on someone else clothes, and when you fold you loose something." Cristina said, taking her watch off and throwing it in the middle of the table.

"Or you can just strip for us and forget the cards." Chase said throwing his necklace on the table, while laughing.

"Seriously, Dr. Craven we would never do that for you we do have some taste." Izzie said, in a very unizzie like tone as she threw her necklace in.

"Chase babe and you love me." Chase said, blowing a kiss to Izzie.

Before she could answer, Alex said. "Shut up I want to see some stripping."

I threw my watch on the table and so did Derek. "Two Pair." Izzie said putting down her two eights.

All of us put down are cards and I'm having good luck cause I won. The game started to get further and the more small things people started taking of the more they drank, I was more then half way done the bottle of tequila and I was still doing the best I only lost one shoe and my watch.

"Shirt off baby boy." Cristina said as George lost another hand.

We were all doing pretty good, well George and Izzie weren't George just lost his shirt and Izzie was in her bra but she still had pants on, Cristina was in her t-shirt, Alex was in his under shirt, Derek's next thing to loose was his shirt, but Chase has lost the same amount of clothes as me.

The game kept going and George was down to his boxers but was starting to pass out from being completely drunk Derek was shirtless and losing his pants from just losing a hand to me, Chase has still got his pants and socks on no shirt tho, Alex has only got a undershirt and boxers on, Cristina is in her bra, Izzie is down to her hello kitty underwear and a bra but she's pretty much passed out, I am the lucky one with my pants and shirt still on.

"Games over Bambi is pretty much out cold, Tinkerbell is asleep on your floor and McDreamy's asleep on the couch." Cristina said, pulling her shirt back on. "Mer I'm going to go sleep in your bed." She added as she walked over to the stairs.

"I'm going to my old room." George said as he began walking to the stairs.

"I'm going to find a bed." Alex said, going to the stairs.

"Ya whatever guys I'll start to clean the mess up." I said, while picking up some of the bottles and heading to the kitchen.

"Here I thought I should help." Chase said coming up behind me with more bottles, still shirtless his body is perfect he needs a new McNickname.

"Thanks Chase." I said giving him a small smile.

"No problem, umm... should I move Izzie cause she's going to regret the floor in the morning." He said as we walked back to the living room.

"You never call her Izzie." I said ignoring his question.

"Well she's not awake now." He said.

"You have a thing for Izzie." I said smiling at him as we took more stuff to the kitchen.

"So, you have a thing for Derek." He said quietly so only I could hear him.

"No... well kinda, but I can't he just got a divorce." I said, why did I just admit it.

"Ya well Izzie hates me right now." He said not really caring that I just admitted it.

"Well then carry her up to her old room, I'm sure she'd be grateful tomorrow. I'll finish cleaning up you go crash in her room." I said, kind of understanding why he's Derek's friend.

"Ok Night Mer. Thanks." He said as he started to pick Izzie up and headed to the stairs.

"Night Chase." I said, then I started to grab more stuff to take to the kitchen.

I came back to the livingroom and walked over to the couch to grab stuff on the floor in front of it, but as I was bending down two hands grabbed me around the waist and pulled me on the couch. "You suck!" I heard Derek say to me as he turns us over so I'm underneath him.

"Excuse me?" I said, in a very stern voice as I raised my eyebrow.

"You heard me. You Suck!" He said, again.

"And why do I suck?" I ask.

"Because you beat us all, taking away my only reason for playing strip poker." He said giving me his sad look.

"Well I'm pretty satisfied I got to see four guys strip." I said smirking at him. "And you should be too you got to see two women strip."

"But I wanted to see you strip." He said giving me what has been officially dubbed his McDreamy smile.

"Well sorry to disappoint you." I said kind of blushing, I've been doing that a lot since Derek moved in.

"You can make it up to me." He said giving me a devilish smile.

"Derek I'm not going to strip for you." I said, laughing.

"Thank not what I was thinking you perv, I was just going to ask you to sleep with me on the couch tonight, being as somehow we're not that drunk we can watch Pirate's of the Caribbean 2." He said smiling at me.

"Ok." I said, deciding I'll blame it on the alcohol tomorrow. He got up and I notice he still didn't put his clothes back on and was just walking around in his boxers, I smiled watching his ass, I love strip poker.

He pressed play then climbed back in behind me and I cuddled into his naked chest. Ok so my friends ruined the almost kiss but I do have him in only his boxers, I think that makes up for it.

_Its gettin hot in here, So take off all your clothes._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So ya strip poker gotta love it, um this one I wasn't planning on writing but it kind of goes with the story so kinda happy I wrote it anyway this chapter I don't know what to say about so ya. Read Review picture the guys and enjoy.**

**If you want could you suggest a new McNickname for Chase. If it helps the actor I picked for him is Paul Wesley.**


	9. Jealousy, Kisses and Suprises!

**Ok I know I suck for not updating in so long and I'm pretty sure this update sucks but I didn't have a lot of time to write it so yes I will update as soon as I can but I'm am like constantly busy so don't hold your breath. But I did add some drama oh and you'll find out why Mer took this so lightly in the next update. Oh ya and don't forget to review. **

**Sorry again.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its been a week since the strip poker thing and Meredith has been avoiding me. Ever since she woke up to me watching her cute sleeping form she has avoided me and it should probably be more difficult due to the fact that we live together and we work together. I am getting so annoyed, I still think waking up with her in my arms was worth it but if she keeps avoiding me I'm going to lock her in the house with me, which actually sound like a good idea.

"Hey! Shep!" I hear Chase yell from down the hall, so I quickly turn around.

"Ya Chase!" I said a little harsh but hey I'm looking for Meredith.

"Sorry man but I was just wondering if you've seen Grey anywhere." Why the hell is he looking for Meredith.

"Why the hell are you looking for Meredith!?" I said in a really harsh tone.

"Dude chill I know you want Grey but just because I'm looking for her doesn't mean you should get all jealous, Grey's all yours man, I've got my site set for a different resident. Ah! There's Grey! Grey!" Chase said as he started to walk over to Meredith, I'm not jealous, why would I get jealous.

"Hey Chase!" Meredith said giving him a big smile as he walked up to her.

Why the hell is she smiling at him? Why is Chase touching her arm? Why the hell are they hugging? I'm not jealous, this is just... I'm not jealous!

As she walked away after he gave her a KISS on the cheek, I walked up to him and kept my cool because I have no reason not to be cool.

"So Chase what was that about?"

"Nothing dude I just needed to talk to her." What the hell why can't he just give me a real answer.

"What about the hugging and kissing?" I said still keeping my cool.

"Dude you seriously need to do something about your jealousy because it's seriously been pissing me off, all week, your not dating her so you have no reason to be jealous of who she's hanging out with and by the way I'm asking her about a girl I want, not like you asked me." He said sounding seriously pissed of at me which could make sense considering I've been mean to everyone since she started to avoid me.

"Your right, I'm sorry I've just been extremely annoyed since she started to ignore me, its just she's... she's so-" Of course Chase cuts me off.

"Ya whatever I get it you want her and she's ignoring you. Just lock her in the house with you or something, don't get all mushy about it."

"This is why we are friends I was considering doing just that earlier." I said patting him on the back.

"Ya whatever go talk to her. Oh and I left something in your office" He said as he walked away smirking, well might as well go to my office I'll try paging Meredith later.

I walked into my office and over to my desk. What the hell there's nothing here! I looked up and saw a someone on my couch. Its Meredith with her eyes closed listening to music on my couch. I sat down at my desk and watched her as she lightly shook her head to the beat and quietly hummed the sound. I was just watching her for about five minutes before she finally opened her eye's and noticed me she right away pulled out her headphones and her eye's grew wide.

"How long have you been watching me!?!" Meredith screamed to me.

"Not long. Why have you been avoiding me." I said, might as well get straight to the point.

"I haven't been avoiding you!" She said defensively.

"Yes you have and its been ever since you woke up to me watching you sleep." I said walking over to the couch.

"You shouldn't watch me." She said looking away from me.

"I'm trying not to but I can't help it." I said looking at her as she slowly turned back to me.

"Why can't you help it?" She said staring me in the eye's.

"I don't know it's just there's something about you that draws me in." I said as I started to look at her lips, dying to taste them.

"I shouldn't be drawing you in." She stated as she started to lean toward me.

"I disagree you should always draw me in." I said as I closed the distance between us.

She tastes as good as she smells, I grabbed her around the waste as I kissed her. Our lips melded together perfectly, I felt her hands go up and she ran her fingers threw my hair pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. I hope this never ends, and all to soon I hear a beeping coming from the phone on my desk and then the annoying voice of my secretary said, "Dr. Shepard there is an Addison Montgomery and Mark Sloan here to see you."

I instantly pulled away from Meredith. What the hell are they doing here? I was suppose to have left them in New York. I can't talk to them today I need time to talk to Meredith. "Could you tell them to make an appointment for tomorrow, as I am busy the rest of the day."

"Of course Dr. Shepard."

I turned to Meredith to see her swollen lips and flushed appearance, I smiled to myself, maybe I can kiss her again. I reached forward and our lips touched again, for a second she kissed me back then pushed me away.

"We need to talk Derek." She said bringing me back to reality. "We kissed." she stated.

"Yes we kissed and I rather enjoyed it so can we get back to the kissing." I said reaching forward again.

"We kissed, and well you blew of patients so you could kiss me again and we... we can't kiss because you're my boss and my roommate, and just a kiss already interfered with your work, so we can't kiss." She said extremely nervous.

"We kissed and I plan to do it again, it doesn't interfere with anything but our friendship and I have always looked at you as more then a friend." I said.

"But you blew of patients." Oh great just what I was dying to tell her right now.

"No actually, I blew of my Ex-Wife and Ex-Best friend." I said not really wanting to see what is coming next.

"Um..." Just waiting for her to run. "Wait so there coming back tomorrow." She said.

"Apparently yes talk about worst timing ever, I finally get a kiss out and they show up." I said suddenly realizing the effect them coming here could have on my life.

"Well you did already tell me about them so its not that bad and well I guess the kissing is kinda fu-" I cut her off with my lips before she could finish. How could someone take that so lightly, she's amazing.

"Wait!" She said pushing me off. "If we do this we are going slow, so like dates or something."

"Really your actually taking them being here this well. Wow!" I said while brushing some hair out of her face.

"Well from the look on your face when they got here, you really want them gone, and you didn't know they were coming, so I'm letting you off the hook, for now." She said just as our pagers went off.

"You aren't going to regret this." I said helping her off the couch.

"No but if this ends badly you might, because you'll be looking for a new place to live." She said giving me an evil smirk.

I hope she's kidding

_I'm trying not to stare, it's too late_


End file.
